Cold Fire
by BlackdragonDM
Summary: Harry and Company's children are finally going to Hogwarts. Cliche right? Slight difference here. ~SLASH~ This doesn't center around the children, but around the adults
1. Children

--Cold Fire--  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related. They belong to Mrs. J.K. Rowling.   
  
~...~ indicates thoughts  
  
Chp. 1  
-Children-  
  
Alisa ran a hand through her blonde hair. She was ten years old and she hadn't shown any sign of magic. Her brother, Alexander, had been making things happen for a few years. Though it made perfect sense, for their father was one of the most prominent wizards of thier time.  
  
She just couldn't figure out why she had shown absolutely no magic. Could she be a squib? Her father had always been there to comfort her, and tell her that it took time. But now he was gone. Nothing bad had happened to him, of course, he was simply away on business.  
  
Alisa left her bedroom, and went downstairs. On the way down, she passed her brother, who was cleaning the windows of the manor. She smirked as she remembered why. He had hexed Lori Longbottom, using their Dad's wand. ~Father was so mad~ Alisa thought.  
  
"Good morning, Alisa." said Pansy. Alisa grabbed a peice of toast and sat at the table.  
  
"Morning, Pansy." Pansy smiled.  
  
"Are you going to Diagon Alley with us today?"  
  
"Huh? How come I haven't heard about this?"  
  
"You mean you didn't know? Ah, anyway, we're going to meet your father." Alisa stood up so suddenly, that she knocked her chair over.  
  
"You mean he's back"  
  
Pansy nodded. "Did you think, he'd miss your birthday?"  
  
"I was afraid he'd forgotten" Alex said.  
  
"Nonsense, He wouldn't do such a thing."  
  
~  
~  
~  
~*~ One Hour Later ~*~  
~  
~  
~  
  
  
Pansy tapped her foot impatiently. Where was he? She checked her watch again. He was 30 minutes late. While Pansy sat at the counter, Alisa and Alex sat at their small table, observing the customers at the Leaky Cauldron. The two whispered quietly, discussing the suspicious looking person at a nearby table.   
  
"That guy looks like a Death Eater." Alex pointed out.  
  
"He certainly looks the part" Alisa replied, turning away from the man.  
  
"Former Death Eater, you mean."   
  
" I, er, I-I-I.." The man raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Um, don't mind my brother Sir, He doesn't have any manners."  
  
"I see. But apparently you don't either. Whispering behind someone's back is not polite."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Yes, well don't let it happen again. Now what are your names?"  
  
"I'm Alex, and she's Alisa."  
  
"What is your surname?"  
  
"Malfoy." 


	2. Draco Malfoy, A father?

Cold Fire  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, Don't own them.  
  
~ indicates thoughts  
~~*~~ indicates flashback  
  
Chapter Two  
- Draco Malfoy, A Father?  
  
"Malfoy, huh? It seems I haven't kept up with him as well as I thought."  
  
"You know our father?"  
  
"Indeed I do, I was one of his teacher at Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Who is your mother?"  
  
"Our mother is-"  
  
"Draco!" Pansy squealed. Alisa was severly pissed that she was interrupted, but Alex turned to see his father.  
  
Draco Malfoy ignored Pansy as he entered the shabby pub. Alex turned back around but the man was gone.  
  
"How typical." Alisa commented, then launched herself into her fathers arms. Draco smiled and hugged his daughter. "Hello Sweetie!"   
  
  
Pansy nudged Alex with her arm. "Go on" she whispered.  
  
Draco stood up. "What's wrong Alex? Too old to hug your father?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then your too old for a gift, eh?"  
  
Alex closed his grey eyes as he battled himself internally. He wanted to prove to Tami that he could ignore his father for an entire day. ~Damn, Tami. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have this problem.~ he thought.  
  
~~*~~ "Goodness, Alex. You are such a little kid. You'll do anything your father tells you won't you?" Tami said.  
  
"I am not. I can disobey him anytime I choose."  
  
"No you can't! You'll always be there, listening, behaving, being the perfect son."  
  
"I will not!"  
  
"Alright, then, I dare you to ignore your father for 24 hours, break every rule possible."  
  
"Fine!"~~*~~  
  
Draco blinked. Alex was acting very strangely. Maybe he was sick, or maybe he just missed his friends. Alex shook his head at his father and turned his back to him. ~Ok, something's definately wrong with him.~  
  
"Alex, are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine." Alex responded coldy. "Can we just go back home."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose that'll be fine."  
  
"Good." 


	3. Letters

Cold Fire  
  
Disclaimer: I own Harry!!! .... Ok, No I don't.... I can dream can't I?  
Note: I know that Draco is out of character. But it's only around his kids..and a few other select people.  
  
Chapter 3  
- Letters -  
  
  
"Alright Pansy, thanks for looking after these two for me." Draco said once they had all arrived home. Pansy squealed again. "It was no problem Draco! I love 'em both"  
  
Draco sighed."Well, I kept you long enough, you have things to do, don't you?"  
  
"Oh, how sweet of you to remember! But, yes, you're right. I should go! Bye!"  
  
"Unbelievable, I still can't stand the girl. Even after all these years..." Draco said after Pansy had disapparated. "Ok, kids. Did everything go alright while I was gone? Pansy give you a hard time?"  
  
"Not really, Father. Of course, I didn't have to look at her though." Alisa smiled.  
  
"How is that possible? She's kind of hard to ignore."  
  
Alisa smiled again. "I didn't wear my glasses."  
  
"Ah, smart choice. Off topic, what should we have for dinner?"  
  
"Pizza!"  
  
Draco sighed and sat down on a sofa. "Again?" he asked.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Oh, alright. Go order it."  
  
"Thank you!" Alisa grabbed Alex by the hand and dragged him into the kitchen.   
  
Draco picked up his briefcase that he had and opened it. He selected a file labeled "Current" and opened it. Draco quietly went through the stack of papers, until his kids came back.  
  
  
  
  
At dinner, the Malfoy family finally realized that there was an unknown owl with them. Draco removed the letters from it, and it flew away. He opened the first letter, and read it. Alisa leaned forward.   
  
"Who's it from?" she asked. Draco put the letter down and sighed.  
  
"Work."  
  
"Don't they ever stop owling you? I mean, you are the Minister of Magic. You'd think they would have some respect."  
  
"Guess they don't." He took the other letters and handed them to Alisa and Alex.  
  
"Ooh! They're from Hogwarts!" Alisa and Alex compared their letters and shouted in perfect time together "We got in!" Huge grins spread across their faces.  
  
"Congratulations!" He stood up and hugged Alisa. Then he looked at Alex.  
  
"Screw it." The younger blonde haired boy mumbled and hugged his father.  
  
"Well, isn't this sweet?"   
  
The three turned around. They couldn't believe who they saw. 


	4. Reunion

Cold Fire  
  
Disclaimer: *sniffle* I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Lucky her!  
  
Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! ^^ Also, to calm a few peoples fears.. Pansy is not the mother of Alisa and Alex. She is not married to Draco nor will she ever be....or will she? Another note: I'm trying to make my chapters longer...but Writer's block keeps coming around.   
  
Chapter 4   
- Reunion -  
  
  
Draco Malfoy stared at the person in front of them. Brilliant green eyes stared back into Draco's cold gray orbs. Harry Potter hadn't changed since the last time Draco saw him. That was about five months ago... Harry had been traveling as a professional quidditch player. But he only did that for half of the year, the other half he worked at the Ministry of Magic, along side Draco.  
  
Needless to say Draco was a bit miffed to see Harry. He wasn't supposed to be back for another month! The taller of the two men, Draco, allowed a small smirk to cross his lips as he remembered when the two had became friends.   
  
It had been in their 5th year, Voldemort, having finally risen to power, had attacked Hogwarts. It was a foolish thing to do on his part for Dumbledore had managed to stop him. But during the attack, a death eater had cornered Harry. Draco had just walked in upon them, and he realized that the Death eater was his father. He had tried to deny it for years, but it was finally facing him. Lucius Malfoy was indeed a death eater, and about to dispose of Harry. Draco did the only thing he could think of; he grabbed his wand and performed the full body bind hex on him. Of course, Harry thanked Draco, and they became inseparable.   
  
From that single attack on Hogwarts, a new war had started. The entire Wizarding world did their part to fight Voldemort and his minions for many years. Professor Albus Dumbledore had realized that Harry and Draco's friendship could bring down Voldemort. During one particularly bloody battle in their 7th year, Dumbledore put the two boys on the front line, and Voldemort fell at their hands.  
  
That had been many years ago, and the war had then ceased. Everything was over, back to normal. Except for one thing, Harry and Draco had grown closer than anyone had imagined.   
  
Harry waved his hand in front of Draco's face. "Hello? Earth to Draco? Hey, are you in there?" Draco shook his head and nodded.  
  
"Hello, Harry" he said  
  
"Hello, Draco. It's been a while."   
  
Draco smiled again for the umpteenth time that day. "Unfortunately."  
  
Alisa and Alex hugged Harry, who returned the hug and bent to kiss them both on the cheek.  
  
"I've missed you two!"  
  
"I thought you were still in Ireland, Dad."  
  
"I got off early."  
  
"How come?"  
  
Harry's eyes sparked mysteriously "My secret"  
  
"Now, I understand you two got your Hogwarts letters, are you excited?"  
  
The green eyed girl jumped up enthusiastically. "Of course we are!"  
  
"Well, I just stopped by at Hermione's and then Ron's. They're both taking their children to Diagon Alley tomorrow, to get their supplies. Do you want to go as well? Surely you miss your friends?"  
  
"My name's not Shirley! I'm Alisa!" Alex laughed at her bad joke.  
  
"Can we go, Father?" Alisa asked. Draco nodded.  
  
"Of course." 


	5. Diagon Alley

Cold Fire  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. ...... We all know that don't we?  
Draco: Yes, you don't have to keep reminding us!  
Shut up, you!  
Harry: *grins*  
Draco: You're supposed to be on myside!!  
  
NOTE: Also, Alisa and Alex call Draco - Father, and Harry - Dad. In a way the paternal figure in every relationship is called by the proper name, Father or Mother. The maternal figure is called mum or dad.  
  
THANKS TO: Moonywolf for Ideas, --Look I updated!  
angelstar (), -more? I'll try!  
MiniMe, - Hey! Glad I hooked ya! But Lucius was killed...  
Oni Hime, - Down with Pansy/Draco!  
ClarKeRaVen, - So far this is a "before the plot" thing...but not for long!  
Prongs (), - Glad ya like it! ^^  
SuRGe BSB (), - I'm working on this thing! It takes me a while!  
G*Ness, - Thanks, I'm glad ya like my story!   
Juliana Black, - *grins* Thanks, I'm working on chp 6 now!  
angelstar, - I'm sorry about the chapters, I know they're short, but I'm trying to fix it!  
Piri Malfoy, - Draco as a father is kinda cool, I like him!  
ruka-chan (), - Thanks!  
SailorChibi, - thanks! :) I was making people worry with the whole Pansy thing.  
Princess of Mirrors, - Draco and Harry....the perfect couple  
Ambrosius, - I know, aren't they cute?  
Exis, - er thanks!  
nuwandaforever (), - :D Sorry it takes me forever for a single chapter! ^^'  
Evil Windstar, - Look! I'ts being continued!  
Alynnia*Mckinnon, - Yep, Draco-Father, Harry-Dad..Go to sleep!  
Cithara (), - Thank you!  
Asioleh () - here's a lil secret...It's mpreg..or is it? :)  
  
  
Chapter 5  
-Diagon Alley-  
  
Draco Malfoy took a small container off of the fireplace mantle. He opened the jar and offered it to his family. Alisa and Alex took some and in turn went to Diagon Alley using floopowder. Only Harry complained.  
  
"I hate floopowder."he grimaced.  
  
"Deal with it, Honey." Harry blushed.  
  
Harry and Draco took a pinch of floopowder and transported themselves to Diagon Alley. At least, they thought they did. They glanced around and found themselves in a very familiar location.  
  
  
"Why, the fuck, are we in Knockturn Alley?" Draco swore. Harry simply smiled.  
  
"Ah, Deja vu."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Deja vu. I accidently ended up, in this same fireplace, in our second year....come to think of it, you were there."  
  
"I was? Wait, where are we anyway?"  
  
"Borgin & Burkes, and you were there with Lucius. He was selling some of his Dark Art things. You wanted him to buy you the Hand of Glory."  
  
"You really were there, weren't you?"  
  
"I said I was. Did you actually doubt me?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
The boys left the shop and wandered around the small alley. Eventually they ended up in Diagon Alley. Gringotts to be exact.  
  
"It's about time!"  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Knockturn Alley."  
  
"Aw, man! That's not fair! How come you get to go and we're forbidden?" Alex questioned.  
  
"It was an accident, we definately didn't mean to."Harry answered  
  
"And if we ever catch you there, you two will be grounded for a year! I'm not joking, either!" Draco shouted. The silence afterwards rang loudly through the tremendous building. Draco looked up to see quite a few people casting strange looks his way.   
  
Ignoring the nosy people Draco went about his business with his family. He had two bags filled with galleons, sickles, and knuts and went with his children to shop for supplies. Everthing went smoothly until they ran into a few friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley had thier respective children, Pokin Weasley and Lori Longbottom.  
  
Lori blew her brown hair out her eyes and glared at Alex. The two kids had a love/hate relationship going on. They were best friends, yet they fought all the time.  
  
Pokin Weasley resembled her mother more so than her mum, Ginny, with her brown hair, and blue eyes. Most people couldn't tell Lori and Pokin apart, of course they were cousins.  
  
"How's Neville, Ron?" asked Harry.  
  
"He's fine. But he's preparing for the upcoming year at Hogwarts."  
  
"That's good. So Hermione, is Ginny doing just as well?"  
  
"Yes, she is actually. Well, Unfortunately we can't stay, we need to be getting home. Bye!" She took Pokin's hand and headed off to the nearest fireplace. Pokin turned around quickly and waved. 


	6. Family

Cold Fire  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter....that's pretty obvious. ^^  
  
Note: To bvkgf - I know how humans are made, I understand perfectly. If you weren't so impatient you would see that I will explain why she can look like her mothers. Also, I'm 14 years old. Not 8.  
  
Chapter 6  
-Family-  
After the group had gotten their supplies they left. Upon arriving home, they realized that they had a visitor. A brown eyed, brown haired girl smirked at them. Her father stood behind her arguing with another person.  
  
"Honestly, Sirius, we should have given them some notice, that we were coming!" said Remus Lupin. Sirius Black shook his head.  
  
"I did, Remy! I sent them about 5 letters, it's not my fault that they never got them!"  
  
"So who's is it?"  
  
"Um, the owl's?"  
  
"Don't be stupid. She did her job admirably, you just didn't put a name on the envelopes. Don't deny it!"  
  
"I didn't deny it! I just didn't admit it!"  
  
The girl tapped Sirius on the arm. He just shook it off. Annoyed, the girl tapped harder.  
  
"Father!"  
  
"What?" She motioned towards Draco, Harry, and the two kids. Sirius blinked and grinned.   
  
"Hello Harry! I didn't know you were back!"  
  
"Ah, Hi Sirius, Hi Remus. Just why exactly are you here?"  
  
"What? A guy can't drop in on his family?"  
  
"No, not really."   
  
"That, was mean.."  
  
"Er, sorry." Alisa and Alex had gone over to the girl to talk while their parents..did whatever it was that they did.  
  
The girl was Kristil Black. But of course, they called her Kris, it was just easier. Kris's dad had always disliked her name, favoring a more feminine one, Julie, but Sirius had won that argument. Sirius and Remus always argued, but goodnaturedly. In her "godbrothers" fifth year at Hogwarts, her father had been proven innocent. They had finally been able to capture the piece of scum, Peter Pettigrew. (A/N:But you all know all about him right? Right. Let's move on.) Proving that sometimes Fairytales exist, the couple, that had been broken up by a false accusation, was reunited.   
  
Alisa realized something. This was the first time that she had ever had her entire family in one place. Usually, one of them was gone. She decided something. There had was a question that she had been meaning to asked for the longest time, but never really got around to it. She decided that she would ask it now. She was determined to.  
  
"Excuse me." She said to the four adults.  
  
"Yes, Sweetie?" Draco responded.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask this for a while,"she began,"But just how did you all manage to have kids? I mean, you're male. It's physically impossible, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, we figured you were going to ask this eventually. I supposed you really want to know?"  
  
"Of course, she wouldn't ask if she didn't want to know, Dad." Alex said.  
  
"You all want to know?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes!" The three children chorused.  
  
"I'll explain, Love.Ok, it's rather simple acutally. About twelve years ago, a potion was created. It allowed the body to be changed," Draco paused, "You're absolutely sure you want to hear this?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Alright, as I said, the potion could change the body. The inside, to be exact. It didn't affect the outside of the body. This potion was particularly useful, for same sex couple...like us. In our case, Harry took the potion.  
  
"Once the potion had affected the person, it was a simple matter of , uh, impregnating the person." Draco stopped and looked at the kids, and the adults, were all blushing. Even he was blushing. He closed his eyes, took a deep breathe, and continued.  
  
"Right, anyway, a doctor took sperm from one person, depending on the sex of the person using the potion, if they were female, then they would take sperm from the potion user, and put it into the other person. If they were male, then they would take sperm from the other person, and put it in the potion user. Understand?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, actually, I kind of regret asking, now."  
  
"Dad, did you and Father do the same thing?" Kris asked. Her parents both nodded in a reply.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
The End!  
  
Actually, it's not the end. But we're finally getting out of the prolouge thingie.. and into the actually story! So, it's going to get better! But It's gonna take me longer to get chapters out. But they'll probably be longer. ~_^ So that's a good thing.  
  
Also, about Hermione's daughter.... Her name is Pokin.. there's a story behind the name too.. and, hey look, Here it is!  
My friend and I were in Algebra class, and she started poking me. So I said:  
"Stop pokin' me!"  
"Pokin?"  
"Yeah, Pokin!"  
"Sure.."  
"Hey, I like that word, Pokin! I'm gonna name a kid Pokin in one of my stories."  
That's the story... at least, something along those lines, it's probably not word for word.   
  
Oh yeah, My friend is moonywolf, she has a profile here, and she write Draco/Harry Slash! Go check out her fics...er, fic.  
  
..Ok one more thing. Last thing, I swear! I noticed that people get reviews because people like their story or dislike it. I'm original...I get reviews cuz I confuse the crap out of my readers! :P 


	7. Of Birthdays and Noses

Cold Fire  
  
Note: Ooh..... I got 53 Reviews!! Wow! Thanks!! ^_^ Also, my "Aunt" Sharlene passed away on the 28th. I attended her funeral today, the 31st Dec. So, I probably won't post until the 5th or 7th of January.. I had a hard enough time finishing this chapter.. Sorry if this bothers you.  
  
Disclaimer: Yep, you guessed it, I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just borrowing them, and making them do wicked things.  
  
~~*~~....~~*~~ - indicates a flashback  
  
Chapter 7  
-Of Birthdays and Noses-  
  
  
That night, after everyone left, Harry went downstairs. When their clock struck midnight, he jumped. Not thinking, Harry tried to shush the clock. Eventually he realised that he was talking to a clock. A clock that wasn't alive.  
  
"Geez, How stupid could I get?" he asked himself quietly. He crept to basement stairs and quickly descended into the darkness. He flicked on a light, and went to a closet. He wondered why he was doing this. He wasn't even supposed to be here. At least, not for another month. He shook it off when he remembered that he was doing it for his children's birthday.  
  
Harry pulled a box out of the closet, then he brought out another box. He shut the door, and took his wand out of his pocket. He cast a simple spell on the two boxes to make them float behind him. Even though, individually the boxes weren't heavy, combined they were.   
  
He left the basement, and stopped in the living room, before going back to bed. He put the boxes down and performed another spell. This particular spell was quite useful around holidays. The spell magically wrapped the boxes, completing Harry's job.  
  
~~  
The next days were Alex and Alisa's birthdays. For the first time, they held a small party, with only family attending. Of course, in the Malfoy family, family reached out from parents, to aunts and uncles, to grandparents, and godfamily. Luckily there were no aunts, uncles, or grandparents. The only godfamily, was Harry's.  
  
The Twins birthdays were August 1st, and 2nd. Draco had always thought that it was terribly cliché.  
  
~~*~~"It could be worse." Harry told Draco.  
  
"How? Just how could it be worse?"  
  
"Well, two ways. One, they could have been born on December 31st, and January 1st. That's two different years. Second, they could have not been born, at all."  
  
"Ok, you have me there, you're right."  
  
"Of course, I am."  
  
"Oh, stuff it."~~*~~  
  
The family celebrated, with the traditional cake, chocolate with cherries, they watched as the kids opened their gifts, even the two large ones that Harry had brought out the night before. Inside the boxes were an assortment of things, each held a broom, different types of candy, and a secret gift.  
  
"You can't open these until you get to Hogwarts, ok?"  
  
"Ok." The twins chorused.  
  
"But why?" Alisa continued.  
  
"You'll see, sweetie."  
  
"Oh, phoopher."   
  
"Ditto." said Alex.  
  
~~  
  
On August 3rd, just the day after their birthday, Alisa and Alexander Malfoy were found folding bath towels in the bathroom.  
  
Alisa twitched her nose. "Alex, my nose itches. Will you scratch it?"  
  
"Ack! Heck no, girl! Scratch your own nose!"  
  
"But I don't want to!"  
  
"You're strange..." Alisa beamed and ran downstairs.  
  
**  
  
"Dad!!" Harry peaked around the corner. Alisa automatically noticed her dad's, ever present, pink apron.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Will you scratch my nose?"  
  
"Sorry, Sweetie, but I'm cooking." With that, Harry went back to his task.  
  
"Darn..." Alisa looked around the lower floor before going back upstairs.  
  
"Father!" She said as she walked straight into Draco. "Will you scratch my nose?"  
  
"Uh... No. You have to learn for yourself." Draco smiled.  
  
"Oh, that's just great." She complained. She blinked in surprise. "Hey, it doesn't itch anymore!"  
  
  
_____________________  
  
....Ok, the nose thing.. was a result of me doing the laundry today... Hey! Moonywolf! You were there!! :D   
Anyway, my nose started to itch, and I was wondering if my mom would scratch it for me.. ^^" 


	8. Memories and Platforms

Cold Fire  
  
Disclaimer: Come on, we've heard this before... now! All together: "BlackdragonDM does not own Harry Potter."  
Look I have an addition! I don't own a pink apron!!  
  
Note: Please ignore the horrible spelling... I can't find my spell checker..  
  
Chapter 8  
-Memories and Platforms-  
  
  
  
Today was the day. They were finally going to Hogwarts. Alex had been anticipating this day since he first turned his fathers hair green. Of course, Draco was torn between two emotions: happiness and anger. Anger for his hair was blue. Happiness for his son wasn't a bloody Squib.  
  
Draco Malfoy watched his two children race back and forth across the house, preparing for their trip. He still remembered when they were born. Harry hadn't been to thrilled at first, saying he was never going through it again. But the results were miraculus. Two tiny children, both with brown hair which had lightened over the years to a pale blonde, similar to his.   
  
Now the two children had grown up so much. Alisa had a rounder face like Harry's along with his green eyes. She also had to have glasses, which she hated. Alex sported a pair of grey eyes and a leaner face. Personality wise it was obvious that Alisa was like Harry, and Alex, well Alex tended to act like a younger Draco. Or in other words, before he had matured. Fourtunately, Alex wasn't as bad as Draco was.  
  
Draco turned around to see if he could be of any help. When he did, he looked down into a pair of blinking green eyes. Harry smiled. He handed Draco a cauldron with books and instructed him to give it to Alisa. Draco nodded and left to find her.  
  
Another memory came to Draco as he searched. It was in their seventh year when Harry had complained about his height. He was short. End of story. Draco, Ron, Hermione, and every student fifth year and higher was taller than him. He hated it. Harry was only 5 feet and 6 inches. Translated to Seamus Finnigan's words, he was a shrimp of a person.   
  
Harry had turned 31 recently, and was the exact same size. It was painfully clear that his children were going to be taller than him. At the moment, he was the second tallest, but not for long.   
  
~  
  
Eventually everyone had their things packed, and had left for King's Cross Station. They happily arrived with plenty of time to spare. Alex was the first to notice a small group of people waiting at the barrier to Platform 3 and 3/4ths.   
  
"Oh, it's them." he said half-heartedly. He remembered his lost bet. And Tami had her ways of finding out everything.  
  
Tami Weasley was 12 years old and in her second year at Hogwarts. She was going to try out for the Quidditch team this year, she had told him. She, like her father, was in Gryffindor. She had bright red hair, and pale green eyes. She was truly a Weasley.  
  
The others in the group consisted of Pokin Granger Weasley or Pokin Weasley Granger, if she preferred, along with Kristil Black, Lori Longbottom, and Seth Weasley, who clutched his cousin's hand. Tami look aggravated at the seven year old child clinging to her.  
  
Tami, or Tamil, looked back at the newcomers. She smiled and waved them over.   
  
"Hello, Alex."  
  
"Hi Tami."  
  
"I heard you lost. Is it true?" she asked with a false innocence.  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Oh good! I can't wait till we get to school! Pity you lost, you might not be able to stand the humiliation."  
  
"Wait," Draco interjected,"What's going on? What bet?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Father. It doesn't matter." Draco tried to object but Harry stopped him.  
  
"Quiet Draco. I trust you all can get on the platform without our help?"   
  
"Yeah.." Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Good. We'll be there in a minute." He checked the large clock on the wall. "You better hurry."  
  
The kids wheeled their trolley's through the platform barrier. Some of them had to run though.  
  
"Oh, Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?" Draco grinned.  
  
"You sounded so maternal!" he said in a teasing tone.  
  
"That's not funny.."  
  
"But it's true.. especially with the apron you always wear."  
  
"Still not funny.."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just go to the darn platform!" Harry glared at Draco till he made it through the barrier.  
  
"Touchy are we? Not PMSing are you, Harry?" said a familiar voice.  
  
"Hello Sirius." 


	9. The Most Boring Train Ride EVER!

Cold Fire  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. ....This is just getting old now..   
  
Note: I tried to make this short...at least, short to me, but it didn't work.. this is kinda long compared to my usual chapters.  
  
Chapter 9  
- The Most Boring Train Ride EVER!-  
  
"Hiya Harry."  
  
"Dropping Kris off, right?"  
  
"Yep. She's excited, she's been driving crazy. All she can talk about was school. I don't think I got that interested in school. Did I?" he asked Remus who had just come up behind him.  
  
"No, I don't think so. You were actually worse."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But that doesn't matter anyway. We need to go. Remember?"  
  
"Ah, right. Ok! Bye Harry!"  
  
"Bye." Sirius and Remus left the train station, in a hurry. Harry went through the barrier to see the train off.  
  
After it had left, Draco and Harry went home while their kids traveled to Hogwarts.  
  
On the train, everyone had finally found a seat, after that, the trip was rather uneventful. I mean, really, really boring. I think most of them fell asleep the first hour into the trip. So, yeah, it was pretty boring.  
  
When the train arrived at the station in Hogsmeade, the kids rejoiced. The older students would remember this to be the most boring train ride that they would ever experience.  
  
A large man stood at the station. He was Rubeus Hagrid. He grinned at the kids getting off the train.  
  
"Firs' years! Over here!" He called, waving. Alisa, Alex, and the rest of their group headed over and cheerfully greeted Hagrid. He was an old friend of theirs. He had known Harry when he was very little, of course that was a long time ago. Hagrid was now around 76 years old. But he really didn't seem that old.  
  
"Hi Hagrid!" Alisa said.  
  
"Hello there, Alisa. How's everything?"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Tha's good." Hagrid turned and lead the kids down to the boats.   
  
"Four to a boat!" The kids clambered into the boats. They 'oohed' and 'ahhed' when the school loomed into view. It towered over the forest and the lake.   
  
The boats landed at a little dock and they were lead up to the school by Hagrid. Just like every year before, he knocked on the doors to Hogwarts. Again, Professor Minerva G. McGonagall answered and took the students into the school. She explained a few things before leading them into the banquet hall.  
  
The Professor brought out a stool and an old, dirty hat. This hat was a thousand years old and was once owned by Godric Gryffindor, one of the founders of Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall explained the hat and it started to sing its yearly song.  
  
McGonagall called out the names of the students. Adams, Hilary, a short girl was light brown hair and a round face became a Hufflepuff. Blake, Dawn became the first Slytherin. She was a tall, thick girl with reddish hair, and dull green eyes. A black haired, browned eyed boy named Cap, Marcus became another hufflepuff. McGonagall continued down the list to Granger, Pokin who became a Gryffindor. On and on the list went till McGonagall arrived at the Malfoys.  
  
"Malfoy, Alexander." she called. Alex hurried to the stool and put the hat on.  
  
'Hmm, I see you're related to two of Hogwarts most promising students, eh? You have lots of determination..' The hat continued in Alex's ear, whispering thoughts about him. Alex thought it was quite disturbing that a hat knew more about you than you did. Finally the hat came to a stop. 'Well, I've made my choice. You're a SLYTHERIN.'  
  
Alex threw the hat off and climbed down and went to the Slytherin table. They greeted him with smiles and cheers. They were glad that a Malfoy joined their ranks. They cleared another spot when they heard the next name called.  
  
"Malfoy, Alisa."  
  
Alisa slowly went to the hat. She couldn't remember when she had ever been this nervous. She placed the hat on her head and sat down.  
  
'Malfoy, a pleasure, I'm sure.' the hat said sarcastically. 'Lucky for me, you're not going to threaten me like your father did many years ago. Funny kid he was. I'm afraid the school's in trouble. You're very much like your other father.'  
  
'Dad.' Alisa thought.  
  
'Yes, well, you have plenty of courage, and a nice bit of loyalty to your friends I see. I suppose I'll put you in GRYFFINDOR.'  
  
Alisa smiled and went to the Gryffindor table after she took the hat off. Both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins were stunned. None of them expected for Alisa to be a Gryffindor. Then again, most of them didn't quite know who her Dad was. 


	10. The Ice Goddess and Her Mirror

Cold Fire  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim Harry Potter for one good reason: He doesn't belong to me.  
  
Note: I'm stunned. It's amazing. I have more than 100 reviews.. It's Incredible! I didn't think this story would break my old record of 11 reviews..(that's kinda pathetic) I'm shocked that people actually like this fic..I can't really figure out why they do though, oh well, doesn't matter! :) ... Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Chapter 10  
-The Ice Goddess and Her Mirror-  
  
  
A dark figure watched the happenings at Hogwarts. This particular figure was in no way related to Voldemort, or Voldie as the figure called him. Lord Voldemort was defeated years ago. This story is not about him. Let's move on then, shall we?  
  
This dark figure stepped out of the shadows of which it dwelled, revealing a female. She had short, jet black hair, and a pair of white and blue wings resting on her back. She wore a black dress that was patterned with blue flames on the bottom along with a pair of black gloves and arm ringlets. Everyone who met her, came to know her as the Ice Goddess. Her actual name was Kokariya. (Ko-Kah-Ree-Yah)  
  
The Ice Goddess held a deep hatred of all witches and wizards within her ice cold heart. Her people, a strange combination of Faerie and Angel, had been rejected from Magical schools by the founders of Hogwarts. Back then, her people hadn't minded. They were simple, peace loving people with hardly any magic left. But one day, Kokariya had been born. She was in rebel in her people, she was one of the few who had any strength in magic.  
  
Now Kokariya spent her time in a grand house that would put even the Malfoy's to shame. On the outside, Kokariya had used her magic to conceal the house, making seem like a tiny shack. Only one other creature lived in the house. A small gray cat, that Kokariya had fondly named Spooky. Spooky would watch Kokariya as she spyed on Hogwarts. Now that I've explained Kokariya, let's get back to the story. Which, I needn't remind you, has nothing to do with Voldemort.  
  
Kokariya, a dark figure, watched the happenings at Hogwarts. She viewed them through a special, ancient, mirror. Kokariya held the mirror up high, and laughed. A cold, bone chilling cackle that echoed throughout the halls of the majestic building. Spooky looked up for merely a second before yawning and returning to her dream filled cat nap.  
  
The dark angel/faerie thing gasped. Wasn't the cat afraid? Apparently not. Shocked by this reaction, The Ice Goddess dropped her mirror to the floor with a deafening crash. Blood-curdling screams erupted from the shattered mirror. Hundreds of souls, that had died by means of the spell Avada Kedavra, were released from the mirror. Some of them floated off to the after life. Others remained as ghosts. One soul was torn between Earth and the afterlife.  
  
The cat eyed, Kokariya watched the soul. It took a solid, human shape. She recoginized the figure. She had been present when Lord Voldemort had killed him. James Potter looked around for his wife. She was no where to be found. Obviously she had gone to where ever it is that dead people go. Heaven? Hell? Another life possibly? He didn't know. Saddened by his loss, he stayed on Earth. He wasn't a ghost. I suppose he was stuck in Limbo, but humans could see him. And James could see humans. Not to mention the occasional evil, dark angel/faerie thing.  
  
The deceased James Potter turned to Kokariya. He thought that she looked familiar. Then it hit him. She was the angel of death. She was present every time someone died. Including himself. James opened his mouth and said ...  
  
________________________  
  
Note: Well, that's it for chapter 10. Chapter 11 will be the shortest chapter you have ever seen! I mean it's really short! If you've ever read the stories by Adam Douglas, then you might know what I mean. Adam Douglas wrote The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy. Chapter 11 will be shorter than all of those chapters...so, yeah, it's pretty short. 


	11. The Shortest Chapter

Cold Fire  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Me no own. *grunt*  
  
Chapter 11  
-The Shortest Chapter-  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello."  
  
  
  
_____________________  
The End of Chp 11. :) I told you it was short!   
  
To see a picture of Kokariya, who is based off of a picture I saw at Neopets.com, go to http://www.angelfire.com/goth/blackdragondm/about.html   
Also, on that page there should be a quick lil bio of mine.   
  
http://www.angelfire.com/goth/blackdragondm is my homepage and it had a bunch of randomness...like authors, fics, portkeys, horoscopes by Trelawney, the Newstand which features the Daily Prophet and The Gothic Gazette. Sadly only one of these periodicals is up right now, and that the Daily Prophet. 


	12. Muggle Newspapers and Snape

Cold Fire  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!! *shooes away lawyers*  
  
Note: That last chap was pretty short huh? Well, just to clear things up, this chap will be considerably longer than 11. One more thing, the person who said hello was James. Ok? ...I lied Now there's one more thing... Adam Douglas...Adams, Douglas... who's counting the missing S and comma? :)  
  
Chapter 12  
-Muggle Newspapers and Snape-  
  
  
"James Potter was a Chaser when he was at school. Quite an excellent one, actually. His son came to be known as one of the best Seekers. Oliver Wood was a superb Keeper. I feel that the Weasley twins, George and Fred, are wonderful beaters." a muggle girl, Tia, read aloud to her friend.  
  
"Who wrote that?" her friend asked.  
  
"Some freelance writer, Nicole."  
  
"Well, continue!"  
  
"Fine. 'These fine examples of Quidditch players have showed us that we need to strive to perform at our own high points. For those who do not know, Quidditch is a possibly deadly sport played high in the air on broomsticks.'... Apparently this writer is nuts."  
  
"Maybe." said Nicole. She thought about the sport and wondered why it sound so familiar. Then she remembered. She didn't understand how she could have forgotten. Last year, was her first at the local school for witches and wizards.  
  
Tia was a muggle, she knew nothing of Quidditch. But Nicole was a muggle born witch and she loved the sport. She was going to try out for her house's team this year. She was hoping for a spot as a chaser or possibly the seeker. She didn't really care.  
  
Tia and Nicole had been friends for about four years now. They met in school and instantly bonded. Ok, I stretched that a bit. After a while they became friends. Both of these children lived in America so this is completely irrelevant right now.  
  
_________  
  
Alisa smiled at her new friends. Aliyah Jordan was the first person to try and get to know the girl. Aliyah had yellow-blonde hair and light-brown eyes. Her hair was cut short, right above her chin. The other boy was William Whirl. He was the odd boy with the shaggy brown hair and intelligent brown eyes. He's also the very quiet one...unless he's talking. Then he cracks stupid, yet funny jokes.  
  
That evening the school retired to their dormitories. Alisa told her friends about her "mother". They weren't really surprised. Gay couples were not uncommon in the wizarding world now. Alisa wasn't bothered by their reaction. She was waiting for the guy she saw in The Leaky Cauldron. She had asked Kris about it. His name was Professor Snape. He taught Potions, most likely she would be seeing him tomorrow.  
_________  
  
Alisa was rather happy when she got her schedule the next morning. She had Potions first.  
  
Professor Severus Snape was, of course, disliked by most of the school. Well, like every year before, Snape taught Slytherins and Gryffindors in one class.  
  
Alex entered the class first. He glanced around the room before taking a seat. The previous day he had ignored all of the Slytherins except for one. Dawn Blake. Alex was quite surprised when he discovered that only person that he had a chance to make friends with was a girl. A girl. A girl in Slytherin. He wouldn't had been so surpised if he had made a friend, that was a girl, in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff.  
  
Dawn came rushing into the class followed by William, Aliyah, and Alisa. Dawn took a seat next to Alex. She started a short conversation that involved her making fun of the blonde haired, green eyed Gryffindor.  
  
"Dawn."  
  
"Yeah, Alex?"  
  
"That's my sister."  
  
"...Oh. Sorry."  
  
"Er, no, it's ok."  
  
Professor Snape came in the class shortly after. He started class by calling roll. The first name that caught is attention was that of Lori Longbottom.  
Snape snapped his fingers like a teenaged girl. The class sniggered.  
  
"I hope you prove to be smarter than your father."  
  
"Quite." Lori responded bravely.  
  
  
William whispered something to Alisa who grinned.  
"I ain't sayin' nothin', see?"  
  
Aliyah looked a tad more than a little confused. "Huh?"  
  
"Er, just - just forget it."  
  
"Oh, Ok..."  
  
Snape paused only once more.  
"Alexander and Alisa Malfoy."  
  
"Yes" they responded at the same time.  
  
"I believe we've met before."  
  
"Yes, Sir. Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"Yes, I just asked you who your mother was..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So?! Who is your damn mother?!" Snape shouted while snapping his fingers again.  
  
"Oh, Harry Potter." Alisa said.  
  
"...What?"  
  
"Yeah. Harry Potter. Or actually it's Harry Potter-Malfoy now."  
  
The class leaned forward to see their teacher. There had been a small thud as Snape passed out in shock.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, I have one last thing to say. Anything that I put in my story will appear again. Everything is important. So, please be patient. Chapter 11 was important as well, even if it was just one word. 


	13. An Unlucky Day All Around

Cold Fire  
  
Note: This has to do with Chapter 10 and 11...but not much..I mean just barely.. Ok, it doesn't really.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! :) If I did, then it would not be a childrens book! :)  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
-An Unlucky Day All Around-  
  
  
  
Thirteen is unlucky number, right? James Potter has always been cautious around it. For as long as he could remember it has brought him bad luck. Today was not any different. It was the thirteenth of September in his sixth year when Sirius had given him a spell. This spell completely changed his life.  
  
"Oy, Snape! Go Away!"  
  
"I can't Potter! It's that damn spell of Black's!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius and James had been in Potions class that day, and the teacher was late, luckily. Sirius grinned.  
  
"Hey James, I found a spell that may come in handy right now." James raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah! It finishes your homework for you!" Sirius gave him a small, folded scrap of parchment. James carefully unfolded it, whistled quietly in amazement and then read the spell aloud.  
"Ramalamakadingydadingdongshooeywooeyrobpadedmafreakerweakerminitinkerlabafoidoihoitytoityprankmapookeywookeysugarbobjinglewingleteenyweenyzzzzzssssslytherinssuckshobopyippitydopshoebobarambopshhhsupercalifragilisticexpealidociousbackwardsuicoditaepxecitsiligarfilacrepusshhhh…….it."  
  
"Now that's a spell." Remus commented lightly. There was a large cloud of red smoke that surrounded the entire class. When the smoke cleared, random students were stuck together. James and Severus, Sirius and Remus, Peter and Lily, Lucius and Narcissa.  
  
"Oh no. Not you!" James said loudly.  
  
"Hmph. Glad the feeling's mutual." Remus was having an interesting conversation with Sirius.  
  
  
"Sirius! What did you do?....Uh, Sirius.. Don't put you hand there.. Ack! I said DON'T!!"  
  
"Heh, sorry Remus. But it's so much fun."  
  
"That's what you said about the air guitar while you were jumping on the bed."  
  
"It's not my fault the bed broke.."  
  
"Then whose fault was it? The house-elves?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." Sirius looked over to Lily who had just cracked up laughing.  
  
"Oh gosh! Everyone was wondering what that crash was! We just assumed.." her laughing soon stopped her from speaking.  
  
"Assumed what?" Asked Peter.  
  
"Er, forget it Peter."  
  
"Forget what James?"  
  
"There ya go."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Professor Flitwick came into the class. Flitwick looked shocked at the state of his students. He blew a piece of brown hair from his face.  
  
"What is going on here?" He demanded squeakily.  
  
"Sir, Black gave Potter a spell which did this." Narcissa said from her spot next to Lucius. She didn't really mind it though. Most of the girls and some of the boys thought that Lucius was devilishly handsome. Lily Evans thought that these people were idiotic fools.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
It was September 13th and Harry was looking through an old photo album of his. He, Hermione, and Ron had started keeping it during their fifth year. Dozens of pictures of Ron and Hermione grinned and waved at him. Harry turned the page to a single picture. The day Ron had gotten the Chaser position on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Tears rolled down Harry's cheek. He missed Ron. Harry felt a pair of arms around him and he leaned back into the waiting embrace of Draco.  
  
"Shh. It's ok, Love."  
"He's gone. Ron's gone."  
  
It was true. Harry, Lori, Neville, Ginny, Hermione and everyone else in Ron's extended family had received letters from a woman named Kokariya. It had simply said that Ronald Weasley was dead and he wasn't coming back.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
James Potter wondered around looking for a familiar place, or a face. He saw nobody that he knew or any place that was familiar. He had no idea where he was. It was September 13th and he had been back on Earth for 12 days. He wondered to himself when he would stumble across a wizarding town, or someone that knew him. Everyone else had run in the other direction screaming, "GHOST!!"  
  
James wasn't really offended because he wasn't a ghost. But, then again, he wasn't alive either. He had also wondered to himself when he would continue on in the world. Would he leave for the afterlife? He hoped so, it was dead (no pun intended) depressing.  
  
The 'spirit' blinked. Was that Hogsmeade? Could it possibly be? Nah, it couldn't be. But, it was. There was the shack, and Zonko's and Honeydukes. He grinned and raced to the village.   
  
~*~*~*~*  
I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed my fic.   
You tolerate me! You really tolerate me! :)  
  
I have three special thank yous!^_^   
  
First to Ember: for the idea of the air guitar on the bed. and for sticking up for me! You have no idea how much that means to me! Thank you soo much!!  
  
Second to ClarKe RaVen: ^^ How can put this? *squeaks* Thank you so friggin much!! I loved your last your review. Ask as many questions as you want, no guarantees that I'll answer it... Actually, I'm kidding. I'll answer probably. The adults are coming soon! Like, next chapter. or one after that. Thanks again!  
  
Third to Princess Of Mirrors: *grins* no offense.. but you're really short! Sorry.. Im just joking! You're not short! Thanks for review my fic so many times, I'm glad somebody like it! Thankies!! 


	14. The Return

Cold Fire  
  
Note: Sorry I haven't written in so long! But I've been grounded. ^^" So I failed Algebra.. is that any reason to ground me!? And so I failed English! Where's the reasoning?! Oh, If I confuse you, please be patient. It will become clear soon.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter. Not. Mine. Duh.  
  
Chapter 14  
-The Return-  
  
______  
  
James Potter surveyed Hogsmeade. It hadn't changed that much. But then again, he wasn't sure how long he had been gone. This wasn't his main problem. That was the question of what he was. He wasn't alive yet he wasn't dead. So he was undead? But that would make him alive, which he wasn't. Perhaps he was a vampire? No, he couldn't be. Maybe he was just a memory. Yeah! That had to be it! He was a memory, and he would fade away soon.  
  
He looked around for a person that he knew. That resulted in no one. A blonde boy, around his age or a little older walked with another boy, who looked like.. him? What was going on? There was no way that that was him! James was here, not there! He quickly went to the two boys.  
  
"Excuse me!" he said loudly. The blonde boy turned, and his eyes went wide.This boy had seen old pictures of the person who had called. Draco turned Harry around to see James.  
  
"Draco, really? What could be so import-...Dad?"  
  
James stared into a green-eyed version of himself.  
  
"Harry? But you were only a year old!"  
  
"I-I.. time has passed!" he shook his head, "How can you be here?!"  
  
"I honestly don't know."  
  
____________  
  
Kokariya stared at her prisoner. Ronald Weasley-Longbottom was chained in her dungeon. She had aimed for the Potter-Malfoy boy, but this one was easier.   
  
"I will not kill you, if you obey me."  
  
"Never!"  
  
"...I should have known that was coming. Now, listen to me boy. I wish to destroy this Harry so I can have revenge for my people. They were cast out a long time ago!"  
  
"You're point?"  
  
"Hmm, well you're quite calm for someone about to be killed."  
  
"You won't kill me! You don't have the guts."  
  
"Don't I?"  
__________  
  
  
Alisa and Alexander stood outside of the school. Something was going to happen to their parents. They knew that they shouldn't, but they were going to have to stand back and wait. There was no way that they could help. Maybe they could go to Dumbledore, but Dumbledore was old and ill. He wouldn't live much longer.  
  
The two children were correct. Dumbledore passed away that night. The funeral was held two days later and hundreds of people attended to bid farewell to this beloved man.  
  
One week after the horrible event  
McGonagall said what she meant.  
She stood up one day and said  
"Good God! Albus is so dead!  
Our new head master is me  
And I shall do it for free."  
  
The students were a little surprised at the announcement, to say the least. Though, the biggest question that raced through the throng of students was who their new transfiguration teacher would be. There was nobody who fill that position. Luckily, McGonagall continued her announcement.   
  
"In my place, will be Professor Sirius Black."  
  
"What? Sirius? You've got to be kidding me!"   
  
"I assure you, I'm not joking Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Yeah! Listen to your teacher, um, Headmistress." A new voice said. Sirius stood at the entrance way.  
  
"Sirius!" Alisa squeaked as she jumped up from the table. She had been missing her family. Behind him was the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin. Alisa and Alexander waved at their family.  
  
_____________________  
  
James felt a tug. He knew he had to go. He was only there to see Harry, he had decided. To make that he was safe, and fine.  
  
"Good bye, Harry. I have to go now. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Dad." Harry's voice came out in a mere whisper. James heard it before he faded away into nothing.  
  
_____________________  
  
"James, dear!" Lily greeted her husband.   
  
"Ah, Hello, love. Where are we?"  
  
"We're in the waiting area. When a empty body is born our souls will be reincarnated."  
  
"OK. That explains it." He placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. "I missed you."  
  
_____________________  
  
Harry stared at the empty spot in front of him. He sighed.  
  
"Harry, Love. Should we go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
The joined they're hands together and continued on to Hogwarts. Of course, it wasn't to far away, but they couldn't apparate, so they figured, why rush? They should have hurried, because something was happening. 


	15. The Sword

Cold Fire  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry!  
  
Note: If I confuse you, please, be patient. All will be clear soon. And I did squishy. I usually don't. Oh well, there's a first time for everything.  
  
Chapter 15  
-The Sword-  
  
  
The sky darkened with the feeling of doom. Clouds gathered in large spots to enshadow large cities, towns, schools. Lightning crashed through the sky scaring the little creatures. A storm was coming. Not a natural storm, but a storm of evil. Kokariya was going to make her appearance at Hogwarts. Soon.  
  
******  
Green smoke filled the room. Sirius twitched as he cleared it away. His students from Hufflepuff were proving to be less than brilliant. Sure, there was an occasional bright one, but they were rare. They were having trouble with the match and needle.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor Black." said Marie Wigglesworth. In the first year class, it was easy to see that Hilary Adams was the smartest. She had already succeeded in turning her match into a needle. She had a flair for this.  
  
"It's alright, Marie. We'll fix this. See? No problem!" He said as he fanned the green smoke out of the window.  
  
"Professor Black, you're needed." A small person said from the doorway. He had arrived at Hogwarts three days ago. Sirius excused himself and stepped into the hallway.  
  
"What is it Harry?" He asked, looking down.  
  
"Look out a window. Trouble's coming. Oh, and have you heard the name Jill Wagner before?"  
  
"Hm, sounds familiar. Why?"  
  
"It's been driving me crazy. I can't place where I heard that name before."  
  
"Eh, I wouldn't worry about it if I was you."  
  
"Yes. Oh, er, if you see a few students wearing tye-dye green and blue robes, don't worry. It was only Draco."  
  
"Alright." Harry waved as he headed back down the hall. Sirius stepped back into the class to find more green smoke.  
  
"Oh, boy." He opened the window again and looked out of it. Harry was right, it was an unnatural sky. The work of evil. He shook the thought off and fanned the smoke out again.  
  
***************  
  
Harry sat at the teachers table with the rest of his family, with the exception of Alisa, Alexander and Kris. They were with the other students. Alex and a handful of students had tye-dye robes courtesy of Draco. Alex had turned Draco's hair green one day, which turns out was actually tye-dyed, so Draco decided to seek revenge. Other thoughts raced through his mind. Why were the clouds there? Who killed Ron? Wad Ron really dead? His heart seriously doubted the note he had received. Ron was stronger than that. He couldn't go down that easily, could he?  
  
Harry looked up. Was it just him or was there a very large, giant cat walking into, correction, onto the Great Hall. A few of the students looked up as well, shrugged, and went back to their dinner. The cats tail swooshed and cleared the Ravenclaw table of all the students, only the Grey Lady was undisturbed.  
*************  
Round and round. Kokariya used her magic to spin Ron.  
  
"Hopefully you'll get dizzy enough where you'll join my side."  
  
"I-"  
  
"think-"  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"going-" Ron said word for word as he sped past Kokariya.  
  
"to be sick." he finished when she stopped him.  
  
"Are you going to join me now?"  
  
"Um, let me think."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn. No problem, I'll find a way to beat this boy." Ron blinked as he stomped out. He shook his head, this woman had to be nuts.  
_____  
  
Giant cats at dinner were not a normal, everyday occurance. The student body and the staff were startled and a handful were sent to the hospital wing.  
  
"I though all this nonsense was over with."  
  
"Honey, you know that it will never go away. It follows you."  
  
"If you knew this, they why did you propose?"  
  
"Harry, listen. I love you. That's all there is to it. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, despite all of the strange happenings."  
  
"Draco, you're so sweet."  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's my only flaw."  
  
"Not true, you snore."  
  
"I do? I didn't know that."  
  
"Of course not." Harry leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. (I like quick pecks... shut up!)  
  
"We're late for McGonagall's meeting, Drac."  
  
"You're right." Harry grabbed his wand off of a small deak. They left their room and headed towards the headmistresses office.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We've locked the cat away after a simple shrinking spell. We believe that it was a plot of You-Know-Who." McGonagall sighed.  
  
"It can't be Voldie."  
  
"Voldie?"  
  
"Yes, Voldie. A giant cat does not seem to be his style. You should know that!"  
  
"So you think we're dealing with another enemy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Someone sly, cunning, dangerous, and ingenius."  
  
~~~~~  
"I have beaten you, Weasley!"  
  
"Not just yet, Kokariya. Do you have a three?"  
  
"Go Fish."  
  
"Dang!"  
  
~~~~~  
"Do you think that it will take a lot of work to defeat him?"  
  
"Professor Flitwick, I don't want to lie to you. It probably won't take a lot of work."  
  
"Oh...Um.. Alright then."  
  
"To save everyone a headache, I'll just take care of it myself. It should be easy." Harry left the office.  
  
~~~~~  
Back in his room, Harry took out a small black box. He tapped it with his wand and it slowly opened to reveal a silver sphere. He tapped the sphere with his wand and it extended. The sphere grew into a gleaming handle topped by the reflective silver sphere. From the handle a beautiful silve blade grew. A diamond ruby (as in a ruby the shape of a diamond) adorned the base of the blade. The entire sword began to glow a majestic royal blue. Hesitating, Harry contemplated the effect this sword would have on any living creature. Death. This blade was death to anyone without permission to use it.  
  
The sword had been given to him by the first wizard. His name was unknown to the entire world, yet he had basically started the magical race. He had known all those years ago about each enemy any wizard would face and he was prepared. Those he judged as worthy he would give the sword to aid in their fight. It was a simple process by informing them of his choice through a dream.   
  
The sword had had many guardians through the years and Harry was its newest. It was blessed with luck and power, and cursed with the same. Many people have gone insane with the power, so the first wizard decided that it would rest in one person's hands. It was up to Harry to guard the sword for the rest of his life and pass it on to himself when he was reincarnated. If that happened. 


	16. A Prediction

Cold Fire  
  
Note: Gosh, this took me forever...  
  
Warning: Strangeness ahead and self inflicted humor...nevermind...  
  
Disclaimer: Harry no mine.  
  
bCHALLENGE: I challenge you to draw a picture of any of these characters. It can be anyone, from any point in time. The Winner gets, well I'm not sure of that. A story request maybe? Yeah, that sounds good. DEADLINE: JULY 15TH!! ~_^ Good luck! Send Entries To: Remus_lupin03@hotmail.com /b  
  
  
  
Chapter 16  
-A Prediction-  
  
  
Snape paced back and forth. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had kids? Twins?! He had always suspected something was going on. It was very obvious mainly because Draco was always staring at Harry in potions. He could have done something if he had realized that it was going to be serious. Serious. That name, Sirius. How he loathed it.  
  
Sirius Black had taken his Remus away. Snape was in love with Remus and Remus was the only one who didn't know. At least, that's what Severus told himself.  
  
~When Sirius found out,~ he thought, ~the bastard took a special pleasure in it.~  
  
Sirius always embarrassed Remus with small PDA's, which thoroughly pissed Snape off. The day that they were stuck together Snape caught himself disliking Black even more. Severus probably wouldn't have minded being stuck to a Marauder, had it been Remus. But no, he was stuck to Potter, and his Remus was stuck with that miserable son of a bitch, Black. (This really serves no purpose, but it was funny to me!)  
  
______  
  
Remus paced. He was nervous. Harry was going to tackle this person himself. He couldn't do it alone. Remus was going to allow him. He slowly took a seat in a large, soft, chair and allowed himself to sink into it. He savored the feel. This was the last time he would sit in this chair. Why? Because this chair used to be a rock. Sirius was bored and turned it into a really comfy chair. Remus had complained at first, but then he sat in it. He regretted telling Sirius to turn it back as soon as possible. (Again. No point to the story.)  
  
_________  
  
Alisa looked in the mirror, which giggled. She was wearing a navyblue polo shirt and flared blue jeans. Aliyah had given it to her because she had admired it so much. Aliyah circled her quickly before nodding her approval. William just blinks and went back to his book. It wasn't that he didn't care, it was just the fact that he was guy and didn't really care about fashion. Most people were convinced that he only combed his hair once a week and only cared about his religion and learning new things.  
  
Alisa liked William, but not in that way. He was really funny and talkative when he wanted to be. He was like the brother she never had but wanted anyway. Older brother not twin brother. Her brother was just annoying. Alisa threw on a robe and grinned.  
"Come on. Let's grab some breakfast before lessons." She jogged out of the dorm. Aliyah ran after. William stood up and sighed.   
"Why I put up with those two, I'll never know." He left the girls dorm.  
  
___________  
  
(Ah Ha! We have a point!)  
Harry laid on his back. It was late and he was waiting for Draco. He wasn't really sure where he was, probably bugging some poor innocent kid. Not that the kid would mind. Surely the kid wouldn't mind being hassled by the Minister of Magic.   
  
"Who am I kidding." he mumbled to himself. A twinge of nervousness struck his spine. He had to tell his secret to Draco tonight. He had to tell him. Apparently there was a side affect to the potion he had taken over 11 years ago. The door opened and Draco's drop-dead gorgeous self entered.  
  
Draco looked at the sight before him and smirked. He went over quickly and straddled Harry.   
  
"Hello, Love." he whispered in his ear.  
  
"Draco, um, get off please." He was dumbfounded. Harry wasn't in the mood? No! This just couldn't be!  
  
"Fine, I'll have to go to someone else," Draco pouted, "Pansy maybe?" Harry sighed and pushed Draco off. Relieved of this weight, Harry sat up. Emerald meeting Ice.  
  
"Draco, I need to tell you something." He whispered it in his ear.  
  
"You're What?!" Draco fell off the bed. "AGAIN?!"  
  
Harry nodded slightly.  
  
"Another 9 months without sex?! NO!!!"  
  
Harry smiled weakly "At least it's not twins."  
  
"It's not? Yes!"  
  
"Quintuplets..." Draco hit the floor again.  
_______~~~~~~~~_______******  
  
Would someone like to tell me where the PREDICTION was?!?!?  
  
  
Well, What did you people think? I need some suggestions for names, if you don't mind! Also, should I finish the whole little story about the people being stuck together? I'm not sure if I should...  
  
And what about that damn chair of Sirius's? What should happen to that?  
  
Give me suggestions!  
  
Oh, Sorry this took so long! But I've been busy! I've been trying to get a job and pass my exams. _ 


	17. THE Prediction

Cold Fire  
  
Note: "Summer's here, and the time is right, for dancing in the street!" Ok, I've been busy with Lots of fics. And my website. Speaking of that, does anyone know any basic html codes I could use? I'm really hopeless with html.. I don't even know what it stands for! Oh, and could someone (Anyone?!) tell me what the J. stands for in Remus J. Lupin? It's driving me crazy!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I Siriusly don't own Harry.. and that was a really bad pun.  
  
  
  
Chapter 17  
-THE Prediction-  
  
___  
  
At dinner, in the 70's, Snape stared dreamily at Remus. So perfect, he was.  
  
"Hey Snape! What's wrong? Got a crush on Sirius?" James asked from Snape's side.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Potter. I'm sure your simple mind can't comprehend this, but I'm plotting revenge."  
  
"Oh? On who?"  
  
"You?"  
  
"Me? Aw, why Snape! I'm flattered!"  
  
"Potter, shut your mouth."  
  
"So whatcha doin'?"  
  
"Plotting revenge."  
  
"Still?"  
  
"Yes Potter! I'm getting revenge by inflicting pain on your damned friends."  
  
"Ah. Well, yes, er, I suppose that's one way to do it. Not the best though." James smiled slightly. A Hufflepuff came over to the two stuck boys.  
  
"I see a great danger in your future. Your rivalry will remain long after death. Resolve it or your friends shall suffer." With that, the girl walked off again.  
  
"That Sybill, she never makes sense."  
  
Happily, later that night, all people who were affected by the spell were cured. Which meant that Sirius and Remus could do more entertaining activities. Well, more easily, at least. ( ~_^ )  
  
_____   
  
Another day, another dinner. All the major events seemed to be happening at dinner lately. Tonight was no different. During the meal, the doors opened and Ron carefully and calmly walked in. Neville looked shocked. So did the rest of Ron's family (I'm to lazy to type them all). Ron ushered Harry, Draco, Neville, etc. into the side room. Ron faced them, smacked a bug a way from a small window.  
  
"That was the strangest kidnapping I've ever experienced. But I have to admit, she is one hell of a Go Fish player!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
Summer is out! I passed my classes! :) I didn't get my job though... *pouts* I was honest!!  
  
Draco: Sure you were  
  
I was! He wanted to know why i wanted to work...  
  
Harry: What did you tell him?  
  
I told him my mom told me to get a job *shrugs*  
  
Draco & Harry: ..... ^^"  
  
WHAT?! 


	18. Chapter 11

Cold Fire  
  
Note: WOOHOO!!! Chapter 18! Go Me!! Ok, I had a contest going, but no one entered! Darn you people!!  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim all ownership of Harry Potter. This privilege belongs to the wonderful Goddess, J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 18  
-Chapter 11-  
________________________  
"Quintuplets?" Draco asked the next month.   
  
Surely this had to be the 500th time he's mentioned it, Harry thought. He smiled. It was fun pulling a simple joke, but it had gone on to long.  
  
"Draco, I lied."  
  
"No Quints?" Harry grinned.  
  
"Just one, Draco." Harry took a seat next to the fire. They were in their room again. Harry had opted to spend a lot of time in there lately. It didn't matter whether or not Draco was there. Usually the blonde man roamed around the school; spying on   
students or trying to find things on their new enemy in the library. Very rarely was spying ever related to research.  
  
Draco looked eagerly at Harry as he sat opposite him.  
  
"Do you know wheter it's a girl or a boy, Love?"  
  
"Haven't a clue."  
  
"We could always go see Madam Pomfrey. She might be able to tell."  
  
"Didn't we decide with Alisa and Alex that we weren't going to attempt to find out the sex?" Draco pondered this as he stared   
into the entrancing fire.  
  
"Well," he started, "Yes, but that was last time."  
  
Harry nodded his agreement. Yes, that was true. It was last time. They could go see Madam Pomfrey. Harry was almost positive she had a spell for it. Hermione and Ginny had used it with Pokin. They had been thrilled with the answer.  
  
"We'll go ahead and do it, Draco"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Madam Pomfrey greeted the two when they knocked. They quickly explained the situation.  
  
"I was afraid there would be a side effect. It seems that the potion will randomly begin to w ork, but I suppose it's only a theory."  
  
"Poppy, can you tell us the gender?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh no. I'm afraid not, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Draco, please. You've known me since I was eleven. No need to be formal."  
  
"Alright then. Still, there's no way to tell until the baby forms more. Contrary to popular belief, there is not a spell. I use muggle technology."  
  
"You mean a sonogram?" Harry asked. He didn't think that was a possibility. He had been gone from muggles for so long...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's time." Kokariya said to herself. "I will attack at dawn."  
  
She stripped herself of her firey dress and clothed herself in leather and dragonhide. She took up a pair of daggers and holstered them. She strapped a bow and arrow set on her back. She filed her nails short, but razor sharp. One of her manymottos was:  
"If all else fails, claw them to death!"  
  
Yes, she was ready. She would overtake the castle and... and... why the hell was she fighting anyway? What was the point?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The clouds darkened over the rising sun. In all honesty, it was a simple spell on Kokariya's part, but did seem slightly frightening. Up in the clastle, Harry felt her presence. He knew it was time, and he was glad. It would be good to get it over with early in the  
school year. Harry took up his sword and went to the front doors. Soon, it would end. Soon, she would be gone. Soon, soon, he wouldn't have to fight again. He hoped, at least.  
  
Draco appeared by his side.  
  
"You shouldn't be doing this."  
  
"I have to. Who else will?"  
  
"Good question..."  
  
"I want to know how she discovered where the castle is." said a voice. Sirius stood behind the two.  
  
"With our luck, we'll never know." Harry answered.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I don't know really."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She's here, Harry."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Draco tilted Harry's head and kissed him gently. "I Love You."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry stood, wind whipping his robe, on a hill. Kokariya drew a dagger.   
  
"I have no desire to fight you, boy!"  
  
"Then why are you?"  
  
"Because I want to know the point of Chapter Eleven!"  
  
"How am I supposed to know it?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Well, can you leave?"  
  
"NO!!! We have to fight!"  
  
Harry sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Must we?"  
  
"Yes, I want revenge."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I dunno, ... It's a hole in the plot."  
  
"Damn." Harry held out his sword.  
  
"A sword? Fuck! My dagger's no use! Nooo!! Damn you!"  
  
"Problems Kokariya?"  
  
"Screw you! I'm leaving!!" Kokariya dropped her dagger and stormed off of the castle's grounds. The wind still whistled, and blew violently, but Harry stood, watching her retreating backside. Things had been quite strange since Alisa and Alex's train trip  
to school, very strange indeed. Harry turned and fought the wind as he walked back to the school. He opened the front doors and was greeted by Draco.  
  
"Hey." Harry smiled.  
  
"You're always the hero Harry. Always a dominating force."  
  
"But not at home" Harry winked, " Though, I didn't do anything this time."  
  
That was it. There was no fight, the whole ordeal was quite anti-climatic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Five days later, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders and whispered into his ear: "I love you."  
  
"Ah, nice to know." Harry smiled.  
  
"So... you're sure it's not quintuplets?" Harry smacked him.  
___________________________________  
  
YAY!!!!! I finished Chapter 18! Yes, it's weird, but I was on a sugar high at 1 in the morning. This took me over two months to   
finish!!! Now all I have to do is finish Harry's family. Their little one that's on the way! ~_^ Will that be all? Maybe... but I have  
FOUR more chapters to go and I'm DONE!!!! WOOHOO!!!!! 


	19. Author Note

Goodness, it's been quite some time since I last updated this fic. And the sad thing is, I have all the chapters finished and stored away in my 'Big Box Of Papers' (don't ask.)   
  
However, After rereading this fic I have decided to, well, rewrite it. It's awful! I'm completely ashamed of this and I can't believe that I took time out of my day to write it. In fact, I think I'm going to go and fix all my fics...and hopefully finish a good deal of them. Especially since I have the bad habit of not finishing a fic once I start. Damn my procrastinating self!! Damn me!!  
  
However, I would like to request that if you have any suggestions for this fic to please contact me. (Somehow, that sentence doesn't sound right, but oh well.)   
  
You can e-mail me here: hwarriner03hotmail.com   
  
Thank you 


End file.
